Blond Butler
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Especial de Halloween. Dino decide ajudar Yamamoto e os outros alunos no festival do Colégio Namimori. Porém, o italiano não imaginava que um tempestuoso ex-aluno apareceria para tentar destruir o festival.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

><p><strong>Blond Butler<strong>

"Sabe, você pode me ligar quando quiser. Eu comprei o telefone e a conta é minha responsabilidade, então, se você desejar, pode entrar em contato durante nossa ausência."

Dino moveu os dedos, terminando de arrumar a gravata vinho. O colarinho da camisa foi a próxima parte, seguido pelo terno e um último olhar no espelho para ter certeza de que seu cabelo estava no lugar. As palavras ecoaram pelo quarto, mas sem receber nenhum tipo de resposta. O interlocutor do Chefe dos Cavallone estava deitado no futon, nu, e utilizando apenas um lençol que cobria a altura de sua cintura. Hibari apenas ergueu os olhos quando sua companhia fechou o guarda-roupa, enquanto caminhava na direção da porta de madeira que dava para a varanda.

"Quando você voltará?" O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se no futon. O lençol deslizou lentamente por sua barriga, cobrindo apenas as partes que deveriam ser cobertas. Havia duas grandes manchas vermelhas em sua perna esquerda, e ele sabia que seu peito e pescoço também possuíam marcas de beijos e mordidas.

"Ainda não sei, mas provavelmente em uma ou duas semanas." O louro encarou o céu por um instante e retornou para dentro do quarto. "Eu preciso ir agora ou perderei meu voo. Cuide-se, está bem? E se sentir-se sozinho, use o telefone, Kyouya."

"Eu não me sentirei sozinho." O moreno fechou os olhos ao sentir um gentil beijo em cima de sua sobrancelha direita. Os lábios de Dino desceram alguns centímetros, fisgando os lábios de Hibari em um profundo, mas rápido beijo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou os sapatos que estavam do lado de fora do quarto, e acenou várias vezes antes de finalmente ir embora. A pior parte de suas visitas ao Japão era o momento em que ele tinha de deixar seu amante por motivos profissionais. E apesar de fazer quase três anos que os dois estavam juntos, o louro jamais se acostumaria às despedidas. _Kyouya poderia ser um pouco mais passional. Ele poderia ligar também. Se eu não entro em contato nós ficamos semanas sem nos falarmos._

O louro suspirou, começando a descer a longa escadaria que levava do Templo à rua. Romário havia telefonado há meia-hora avisando que estaria esperando com o carro pronto para seguirem na direção do aeroporto. O clima estava quente e o Chefe dos Cavallone sentia calor com aquela roupa formal, mas isso não poderia ser evitado. Quando deixava as quatro paredes do Templo, ele voltava a ser Dino Cavallone – o líder de uma poderosa Família mafiosa italiana.

Seu braço direito o estava esperando no final da escadaria. Romário desejou um sorridente bom dia, e os dois homens entraram na limousine. Havia outro subordinado no carro, e este foi responsável por repassar a agenda para seu Chefe. Aparentemente o italiano teria uma semana corrida, então falar e pensar no Guardião da Nuvem teria de ficar momentaneamente em segundo plano. As ruas passavam como se fossem borrões pela janela do carro, e o louro soltou um pouco a gravata, recostando-se melhor no banco macio. O caminho até o aeroporto seria longo e levemente solitário...

Os dias que seguiram o retorno de Dino à Itália foram produtivos e cansativos como ele esperava. Reuniões, almoços, trabalho de escritório e todos os afazeres que seu cargo exigiam o mantiveram ocupado por praticamente todas as horas do dia. Entretanto, as noites eram um assunto completamente diferente. Sozinho em sua mansão, o Chefe dos Cavallone percebia o quão solitário ele se sentia, e pior, o quanto ele sentia falta de seu amante. Hibari havia visitado a mansão algumas vezes nesses três anos, e apesar de suas visitas terem sido rápidas, a casa nunca mais foi a mesma. Não havia como perambular pelos corredores e cômodos sem imaginar se o Guardião da Nuvem estava bem, o que fazia, se estava se alimentando direito, se não estava envolvido com nenhum problema... Quando a pessoa mais importante da sua vida era um arrogante e imprevisível rapaz como Hibari Kyouya, a preocupação se tornava parte de sua personalidade.

Nos primeiros dias o louro conseguiu driblar a tristeza graças ao cansaço. Suas noites eram passadas dormindo, e ele basicamente tinha a mesma rotina todos os dias: acordar cedo e dormir cedo. Porém, assim que seu corpo acostumou-se com as atividades diárias Dino não conseguia deitar na cama e dormir automaticamente. Seus olhos se fechavam, mas sua mente resolvia pregar-lhe peças, mostrando o moreno por trás dos olhos fechados. Por diversas vezes o Chefe dos Cavallone se viu esticando a mão e segurando seu aparelho celular, mas todas as tentativas terminavam da mesma forma. Era difícil esquecer a maneira displicente e nem um pouco atenciosa com que o Guardião da Nuvem o tratou da última vez, principalmente a parte em que ele quase implorava por um pouco mais de contato. Há cerca de um ano o italiano presenteou Hibari com um celular e avisou que ele poderia utilizar como quisesse, já que a conta iria diretamente para o próprio louro. Todavia, aquilo pareceu entrar por um ouvido e sair por outro, já que o moreno não havia utilizado uma única vez o telefone para contatar Dino. Todas as vezes que os dois conversaram através do aparelho foi porque o Chefe dos Cavallone não suportou a distância e precisou ouvir a voz de seu amante.

Um pouco de teimosia e orgulho ferido foram os responsáveis por manterem o telefone do italiano desligado e comportado. Com o passar dos dias a solidão tornou-se mais suportável, e ele teria sobrevivido àquela semana sem se preocupar com o Guardião da Nuvem se ao chegar em casa no fim de semana não recebesse um aviso de um de seus subordinados sobre uma ligação feita pelo Décimo Vongola. O assunto não foi repassado, mas o louro retornou a ligação assim que saiu do banho.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"D-Dino-san!" A voz do outro lado da linha soava levemente sonolenta. O louro encarou o relógio e bateu com a palma da mão esquerda de leve na testa. Ele havia se esquecido completamente do fuso-horário.

"Desculpe, eu o acordei?"

"Não, não, eu estou me preparando para ir ao Colégio." O Décimo Vongola pareceu andar com o telefone, pois a ligação melhorou drasticamente. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem e você? Recebi o recado sobre sua ligação. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O italiano recostou-se próximo a janela e encarou o jardim. O chafariz feito de marfim e na forma de um Pegasus era iluminado, então a noite não parecia tão escura. _Ou melhor, aconteceu algo com o Kyouya?_

"Não, nada. Eu apenas liguei para convidá-lo para o festival. Soube que você estará retornando logo, então se puder permanecer alguns dias em Namimori seria um prazer tê-lo em nosso festival."

"Festival?" Dino franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar dos feriados comemorativos no Japão. Nada vinha em sua mente para aquela época. "É algum feriado? Eu não sabia que o Templo estaria sediando um festival." _Não acredito que o Kyouya não me avisou sobre isso..._

"O festival será no Colégio. Decidimos utilizar o Halloween como temática para o nosso festival."

"No Colégio?" O Chefe dos Cavallone riu. Havia uma pessoa que não concordaria com aquilo de maneira alguma. "Kyouya sabe que vocês planejam dar um festival no _Colégio_?"

O silêncio foi a resposta que o italiano esperava.

"Bem, os preparativos já estão em andamento e até agora o Hibari-san não se manifestou então acredito que ele não tenha se importado ou coisa parecida..."

O louro achava difícil aquilo ser verdade. O Guardião da Nuvem era a pessoa mais obsessiva e doente quando o assunto era sua preciosa cidade. Logo, as chances de alguma coisa passar despercebida por ele eram praticamente nulas. _Kyouya deve ter algo em mente._

"Eu acho que aceitarei o seu convite, Tsuna." Dino passou as mãos nos cabelos e caminhou na direção da cama. Algo o incomodava naquela história, e se o moreno decidisse atrapalhar o festival ele seria a única pessoa capaz de pará-lo. "Eu retornarei ao Japão em poucos dias, então me diga quando acontecerá o festival e eu deixarei esse dia livre."

"No próximo sábado, daqui a uma semana." O humor do Décimo parecia ter aumentado com a resposta do Chefe dos Cavallone. "Será divertido!"

"Eu aposto que será." O louro riu com o entusiasmo de seu amigo, e a conversa se estendeu por mais alguns minutos. Quando a voz de Reborn foi ouvida ao fundo, Tsuna despediu-se às pressas, mas não sem antes ouvir mais uma vez do italiano que ele realmente pretendia ir.

O Chefe dos Cavallone desligou o telefone e seus dedos tocaram a tela do celular. Ele sempre avisava Hibari sobre seu retorno, e já tinha certa noção do dia certo em que estaria indo para Namimori. Entretanto, enquanto encarava o nome de seu amante no visor, Dino perguntou-se porque era sempre ele aquele que deveria dar o braço a torcer. O pensamento era completamente ridículo e infantil, mas uma parte dele sempre se sentiu negligenciado pela personalidade e jeito do moreno. _Eu sei que ele não faz por querer, mas pelo menos uma vez eu gostaria de receber uma ligação, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir uma única palavra._

O louro abaixou os olhos e deixou o telefone cair sobre a cama, cruzou o quarto e decidiu que era hora de jantar. Quando retornasse à Namimori ele teria uma conversa séria com o Guardião da Nuvem, mesmo que isso significasse ouvir um milhão de vezes o quanto aquele assunto era inútil e idiota. _Eu sei que ele vai simplesmente olhar para mim e falar que não sente saudades. Talvez isso seja verdade. Talvez eu esteja mentindo para mim mesmo em achar que o Kyouya compartilha dos meus sentimentos._

**x**

O Templo Namimori estava estranhamente silencioso. O Sol iluminava todo o jardim, e apesar do outono já ter chegado era difícil acreditar que o verão havia passado. O clima estava abafado e o céu incrivelmente azul. O responsável pela propriedade estava recostado à varanda, enquanto suas mãos pendiam delicadamente sobre o apoio de madeira. Os olhos negros encaravam o belo jardim, mas a luz forte que vinha do Sol fazia com que aquela admiração toda durasse apenas poucos segundos. Alguns pássaros cantavam, as borboletas brincavam e pairavam em cima das flores, mas o silêncio estava ali.

Não era comum que o Guardião da Nuvem tivesse dias tão pacíficos e rotineiros. Na verdade, há alguns anos ele não sabia o que era ter mais de uma semana sem aborrecimentos, visitas inoportunas e _ligações_ inusitadas. Aquele assunto o fez apertar o apoio de madeira e os olhos. Há dias aquilo martelava em sua mente, mas orgulhoso como era, o moreno simplesmente se recusava a perder tempo com pensamentos dessa natureza. _Eu senti falta dessa tranquilidade. Sem aquele italiano desastrado meus dias são calmo, minhas noites bem dormidas e não ouço o barulho do telefone pela casa_. O pensamento foi seguido por um leve menear de cabeça. Hibari adorava ter razão.

Por mais alguns minutos o moreno permaneceu na varanda, até que sua atenção foi requisitada. Kusakabe caminhou através do corredor, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso amável e um extremo bom humor. O Guardião da Nuvem mantinha a mesma expressão branca, retribuindo o cumprimento com um olhar e pedindo que seu braço direito o acompanhasse até o escritório.

"Na realidade eu só vim mesmo entregar os documentos que o Décimo Vongola pediu que você desse uma olhada."

"Eu disse que não farei esse trabalho. Se o inútil do Sawada Tsunayoshi não consegue controlar um simples grupo de deliquentes então que se afaste do cargo e coloque alguém mais capacitado no lugar."

Kusakabe não pareceu surpreso com a resposta. Em vez de calar-se e ganhar um semblante sério como sempre acontecia com aqueles que tinham a (in)felicidade de travar um diálogo com o moreno, o braço direito apenas sorriu e esticou o envelope pardo que segurava em mãos.  
>Hibari aceitou o envelope, mas não o abriu. Como Kusakabe disse que não era necessária uma conversa formal, os dois caminharam somente até o cômodo utilizado como sala de estar. Não havia nada ali além de uma mesa de centro, e encarar aquele local tão desabitado fez o Guardião da Nuvem engolir seco. <em>A casa está muito quieta. Quita <em>demais_._

"Você parece com pressa, Kusakabe. Algo aconteceu?" O moreno ainda tinha os olhos fixos na mesinha de centro, mas notou assim que seu subordinado chegou que havia algo diferente. Talvez fosse o sorriso ou o olhar. Talvez fosse porque ele mesmo estivesse tão focado em coisas inúteis que seus sentidos estavam extremamente alertas.

"Na verdade eu estou me dirigindo ao festival do Colégio Namimori." O braço direito pareceu ponderar delicadamente cada palavra, assistindo a reação do rapaz que estava a poucos passos de distância.

Hibari apertou os olhos e sentiu algo dentro de si queimar. A palavra "festival" cantou em seus ouvidos pelas últimas duas semanas como uma música ruim. Quando ouviu pela primeira vez que os alunos estavam planejando algo daquele nível em _seu_ Colégio o moreno pegou seu par de tonfas e saiu do Templo pronto para acabar com aquela ideia ridícula e absurda. Ninguém daria festival algum em seu precioso Colégio. Ele já tinha problemas suficientes com festividades e não precisava de mais um grupo de baderneiros querendo manchar a imagem de sua cidade. O Comitê responsável pelo Templo avisara que mesmo que o Guardião da Nuvem fosse o dono da propriedade, as festas e festivais continuariam acontecendo. Hibari precisou engolir seu orgulho e opiniões pessoais com relação ao Comitê, mas meia dúzia de herbívoros seria extremamente simples de pulverizar.

O objetivo era simples: bater, chutar e se fazer entender. Não havia nenhum plano ou discussão. O assunto não seria debatido, pois não existia uma parte capaz de ponderar. Não havia conversa para o moreno, e todos sabiam disso. E apesar desse conhecimento ser público, algumas pessoas pareciam não entender que ele era a lei e a ordem daquele lugar.  
>Decidido a colocar um ponto final naquela ideia absurda, Hibari deixou o Templo e caminhou somente até o último degrau da escadaria que ligava o local à rua. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram levemente e um sorriso de pura satisfação cruzou seus lábios.<p>

"Bebê!"

Reborn ergueu o rostinho e o olhou com os olhinhos brilhantes e o mesmo sorriso fácil. O Arcobaleno o cumprimentou e foi direto ao ponto. O moreno ficou surpreso por vê-lo falar sobre o festival do Colégio, mas a parte mais difícil foi escutar o Hitman pedindo que ele não atrapalhasse dessa vez. As palavras foram ditas de maneira séria, e o Guardião da Nuvem mordeu levemente o lábio, sabendo que não conseguiria dizer não para Reborn.

"É o último ano escolar daquele inútil do Tsuna, e após todos esses anos acho justo deixá-lo aproveitar pelo menos um festival tolo. As coisas vão se tornar mais difíceis com o passar dos anos, e seria importante ter uma lembrança como essa. Tenho certeza que você entenderá minhas palavras e fará esse favor, Hibari."

A verdade era que o moreno não entendia exatamente como um festival irritante poderia servir como uma lembrança. Em sua mente tudo o que passava eram momentos dolorosos, barulhentos e cheios de pessoas. Aquilo não seria agradável, mas sim sofrido e triste. Porém, como negar um pedido feito pelo Arcobaleno? Hibari sentiu seus dedos se afrouxarem ao redor do par de tonfas, e naquele momento ele soube que teria de simplesmente engolir seu orgulho.

"Eu sei que estou pedindo muito e que você não tem obrigação alguma em aceitar o que estou dizendo, por isso pensei em dar-lhe uma pequena retribuição por me ouvir." Reborn tinha novamente o meio sorriso que significava tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não significava nada. "E se fossemos treinar em algum lugar? Você já está com seus tonfas e eu estou no humor para alguma ação."

O Guardião da Nuvem sorriu largamente, voltando a segurar seu par de tonfas com a mesma força e convicção. O festival tornou-se algo pequeno e totalmente insignificante perante àquela proposta. Hibari desceu o último degrau e parou ao lado do Hitman, sentindo-se satisfeito com a situação.

O treino com Reborn ocupou todo o dia do moreno. Os dois foram para um local descampado e localizado em uma área de pouco movimento, e durante horas sua mente esteve totalmente focada na luta. O Arcobaleno nunca o decepcionava e quando o último golpe foi deferido Hibari limpou o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca. O sorriso ainda estava ali, mesmo ele tendo perdido novamente.

"Eu gostei dos seus últimos movimentos, Hibari." O Hitman sentou-se em uma caixa de madeira, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando o chapéu empoeirado. "Você aprendeu com Dino, não foi?"

O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos no chão. Seus lábios crisparam-se como duas finas linhas e mesmo que ele não quisesse elogiar o Chefe dos Cavallone, mentir para o Arcobaleno era impossível. Ele sabia que Reborn havia sido o Tutor de Dino, então era bem fácil entender aquela pergunta.

"Sim. Foi uma das poucas coisas que aprendi com aquele idiota."

"Ele _é_ um idiota, mas Dino é um excelente professor. Tente aprender o máximo que ele tem para ensinar e não irá se arrepender. Apenas ignore as bobagens que ele diz. Nem eu consigo suportá-lo em certos momentos."

O comentário fez Hibari erguer os olhos, sentindo-se menos irritado e até mais paciente. O italiano retornara para seu país há poucos dias, e aceitando ou não, a verdade era que ele estava novamente sozinho em uma casa grande, sem ninguém para ouvir suas reclamações ou aborrecê-lo com comentários bobos e toques grudentos. Reborn pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e por longos minutos o Hitman falou sobre o louro, principalmente o passado. O Arcobaleno mencionou o dia que Dino caiu do segundo andar da mansão por tentar pegar um pássaro que estava na varanda. Ele também comentou que o Chefe dos Cavallone costumava ser tão inútil e estúpido como Tsuna, até a responsabilidade bater em sua porta e o chamar para a realidade. A melhor parte, porém, foi ouvir coisas triviais como o que o italiano gostava de comer quando criança e o fato de ele não conseguir dormir direito em dias com muitos trovões. Hibari sabia de todas essas coisas, mas ouvir dos lábios de terceiros parecia tornar tudo diferente.  
>E a cada segundo que ele passava ouvindo sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone, mais ansioso seu peito se sentia para reencontrá-lo novamente.<p>

Recordar-se daquela tarde com Reborn fez o moreno sorrir. Kusakabe franziu a testa, achando que seu Chefe não havia escutado direito o que ele dissera.

"Tem certeza de que não quer visitar o festival, Kyo-sama? _Ele_ ficará surpreso em vê-lo."

"Ele?" O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto. Sua mente o havia retirado da realidade por alguns segundos, mas aquele comentário o trouxe novamente para o momento presente. "Do que você está falando, Kusakabe?"

"Dino-san, Kyo-sama. Eu acabei de dizer que Dino-san está participando do festival. Na verdade ele está ajudando no Café organizado pela sala de Sawada-san."

Hibari sentiu o ar entrar devagar por seus pulmões. Os pássaros pararam de cantar no jardim e tudo ao seu redor tornou-se devagar e silencioso. Há poucos segundos ele sentiu-se saudoso porque o italiano não havia entrado em contato durante duas semanas, e agora ele descobrira que o louro estava na _sua_ cidade e que ainda estava participando do festival que ele tentou a todo custo abolir.

Uma onda de vingança, indignação e orgulho ferido se apossou do Guardião da Nuvem. Kusakabe deu um passo para trás, entendendo o que aquele olhar selvagem e cheio de ódio significava. O moreno caminhou à direita, cortando a sala de jantar, o corredor e entrando em seu quarto. Seus tonfas estavam sobre a cômoda e se encaixaram perfeitamente em suas mãos. A porta frontal do quarto que dava direto para a varanda foi arrastada com força, e enquanto observava seu Chefe caminhar pelo corredor, o braço direito apenas suspirou e recostou-se ao apoio de madeira da varanda. Sua missão estava cumprida.

**x**

Dino parou em frente ao espelho e ajeitou a gravata. Havia um tolo e satisfeito meio sorriso em seu rosto, e seus lábios cantarolavam uma antiga música italiana. O humor do Chefe dos Cavallone estava excelente, e apesar de estar um pouco cansado de caminhar para lá e para cá, o louro não tinha motivos para reclamar.

"Você deveria descansar um pouco, Dino, as garotas estão sendo muito exigentes com você."

O italiano desviou os olhos do espelho, apenas para sorrir na direção de Yamamoto Takeshi. O fiel Guardião da Chuva havia entrado no banheiro naquele instante e esboçava uma expressão parecida com a que ele mesmo tinha.

"Eu não estou cansado. Na verdade, eu estou adorando este trabalho." Dino deu mais uma rápida olhada no espelho. "Algum sinal de Tsuna ou dos outros rapazes?"

"Não, mas eles devem aparecer logo." O moreno lavou o rosto, fazendo o possível para não molhar suas vestes.

Os dois rapazes deixaram o banheiro lado a lado e acabaram causando certo frenesi entre as garotas que esperavam pacientemente uma chance para adentrarem ao Café. Uma fila havia se formado do lado de fora, e enquanto passavam na direção da sala de aula, o Chefe dos Cavallone e Yamamoto esbanjaram simpatia e cordialidade.

"Eu sei que é cansativo esperar, mas vocês logo poderão entrar."

O italiano colocou seu melhor sorriso, tentando animar as garotas que estavam na fila. O Guardião da Chuva riu e entrou na frente, deixando o louro conversando com as futuras clientes. Dino gastou alguns minutos sorrindo e respondendo aos elogios que recebia antes de voltar ao trabalho.  
>O que ele chamava de "trabalho" não era necessariamente... trabalho. Cumprimentar, anotar pedidos, servir e sorrir não era nada parecido com reuniões com Chefes importantes, intermináveis encontros ou almoços de negócio. O Chefe dos Cavallone não precisava fingir ou colocar uma expressão séria e desconfortável. Os clientes estavam ali unicamente para vê-lo como ele realmente era sem máscaras ou mentiras.<p>

Dino adorava garotas. Elas eram fáceis de agradar e muito pouco as deixavam contentes. Um sorriso, um olhar, uma palavra aqui e ali e elas estavam corando e rindo e tendo reações graciosas e bonitas. O louro adorava tudo aquilo. A magia que um gesto poderia causar em outra pessoa sempre o encantou, ainda mais porque ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que sua realidade era algo completamente diferente.  
>Hibari nunca soltou gritinhos ou corou violentamente com um sorriso. Para conseguir arrancar uma simples reação do moreno o Chefe dos Cavallone precisava mover montanhas, e na maioria das vezes seus esforços eram totalmente infrutíferos. Os únicos momentos que o Guardião da Nuvem demonstrava algum tipo de reação eram quando estavam treinando ou em cima de uma cama.<p>

Aquele pensamento fez Dino engolir seco. Ele não entrara em contato com Hibari nas últimas duas semanas e havia retornado a Namimori sem nenhum tipo de aviso. Seu plano era seguir na direção do Templo depois do festival e passar a noite com seu amante, pois ele tinha certeza de que o moreno não se importaria com esses dias de ausência. _Kyouya provavelmente nem percebeu que eu fiquei fora por quinze dias. Para ele eu viajei ontem. _

Uma das garotas que estava sentada na mesa que o Chefe dos Cavallone atendia o puxou levemente pela manga do fraque, apontando com a outra mão na direção da porta. O italiano virou o rosto e sorriu ao ver Tsuna e seus amigos, terminando de anotar o pedido das garotas e seguindo até a porta com um largo sorriso. Os pensamentos sobre Hibari teriam de esperar.

"Benvenuto!"¹ Dino fez uma pequena reverência. Ao encarar a porta e ver o Décimo tendo problemas com as garotas que estavam na fila, o louro imaginou que teria de intervir de alguma maneira.

"D-Dino-san! O que você faz aqui?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu um passo para trás, visivelmente surpreso.

"Na verdade eu deveria estar apenas aproveitando o festival, mas dois dos garotos ficaram doentes e não puderam comparecer. As garotas acabaram insistindo e eu decidi ajudar um pouco." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. Ele havia chegado há pouco mais de uma hora e o primeiro lugar visitado foi o Café. Entretanto, assim que chegou o local ainda estava fechado, porque alguns alunos não poderiam participar e eles estavam sem pessoas suficientes para ajudar. A ideia de oferecer sua ajuda não foi por mero caso. Dino estava realmente interessado em servir e participar de algo que ele desconhecia totalmente. _Agora posso dizer que participei de um festival escolar japonês. _"Mas, por favor, entrem. Há uma mesa reservada para vocês."

O Décimo Vongola adiantou-se com Kyoko e Ryohei, mas Gokudera Hayato parecia estar tendo alguns problemas extras com as garotas. Os olhares e comentários negativos pareciam atingi-lo de uma maneira quase pessoal, e ao ver o Guardião da Tempestade virar-se, pronto para começar uma briga com as garotas, o louro adiantou-se.

"Eles são meus amigos e espero que não se importem. Eu sei que vocês estão cansadas de esperar e gostariam de sentar e comer algo gostoso, mas peço que esperem um pouco mais. Se isso fizer vocês se sentirem melhor, eu posso ficar aqui e fazer companhia."

As garotas calaram-se e, como um coral, todas soltaram gritinhos e suspiros de êxtase. O rapaz de cabelos prateados lançou um rápido olhar em sua direção, adentrando à sala com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. O Chefe dos Cavallone desculpou-se novamente e por alguns rápidos minutos dedicou um pouco de atenção às garotas que estavam na fila antes de retornar aos seus afazeres, servindo mesas e anotando pedidos. Tsuna e seus amigos pareciam ter esquecido o incidente da porta, e o louro deixou por conta de Yamamoto a tarefa de servir seus amigos.

Por alguns minutos os pedidos roubaram completamente o tempo do italiano. Chás, bolos, biscoitos, sucos e tortas. Ele já se lembrava do menu de cabeça e durante as horas que permaneceu ali teve a chance de experimentar basicamente tudo o que estava sendo servido, então quando algum cliente pedia uma sugestão, o louro sabia exatamente o que sugerir para cada pessoa. Uma dupla de garotas requisitou seus serviços em uma das extremidades da classe, pedindo sugestões de bebidas e bolos. Dino sugeriu para a de cabelos longos uma fatia de bolo de limão, e para garota de cabelos curtos sua sugestão foi a torta de chocolate. A segunda garota chamou sua atenção exatamente pelo corte de cabelo. Era bem curto e lembrava vagamente o cabelo de certo Guardião da Nuvem. Aquela realização o fez sorrir e começar uma conversa com a garota, elogiando o corte de cabelo. _Eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente nem quando estou trabalhando. _

A garota recebeu o elogio com um largo sorriso. Suas bochechas não coraram e ela não soltou gritinhos. A resposta foi um polido "obrigada" e o Chefe dos Cavallone desconfiou que ela estivesse acostumada a receber elogios. O italiano havia se inclinado para falar com a garota, mas assim que notou que ela olhava para outra direção seus olhos automaticamente cruzaram a sala de aula.  
>O italiano arregalou levemente os olhos. Seria impossível omitir sua reação naquele instante. Dino poderia esperar tudo, menos que Hibari Kyouya estaria frequentando um festival. A ideia parecia tão absurda e impossível que somente uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça, fazendo-o mover-se no mesmo instante. <em>Ele veio estragar o festival...<em>

"Oh! Que visita mais inusitada. É tão bom vê-lo Kyo-"

O golpe que atingiu Dino no rosto o fez voar através da sala, batendo as costas na parede. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não esperava por aquilo, e isso explicaria porque ele se aproximou do Guardião da Nuvem daquela direção. O ataque pareceu agitar os presentes, mas o louro não estava em condições de se levantar imediatamente. Sua cabeça rodava e doía, e ele precisou de alguns poucos segundos para focar-se novamente no que estava acontecendo.

"Você tem muita coragem de falar comigo, Cavallone." A voz de Hibari saiu arrastada e ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

_Sou eu quem deveria estar infeliz, Kyouya_. O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou os olhos e tentou se controlar. Não era justo que o festival fosse destruído por causa de um capricho. _Todos esses alunos trabalharam duro nas últimas semanas para tornar este dia possível. Desculpe, Kyouya, mas eu não vou permitir que você atrapalhe._

"Eu não sei o que você faz aqui já que não gosta de multidões, mas não vou permitir que atrapalhe o festival, Kyouya." Dino ficou de pé, passando as costas das mãos pelo canto de sua boca. Havia uma fina linha de sangue e seus lábios estavam vermelhos. "O Colégio inteiro se dedicou nas últimas semanas preparando esse evento, então, por favor, retire-se."

O moreno pareceu não se afetar com aquele comentário, mas o italiano sabia melhor do que ninguém que toda aquela compostura era apenas superficial. _Ninguém_ desafiava o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, ainda mais na frente de tantas testemunhas. Aquela afronta custaria caro, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia melhor do que ninguém, porém, ele não conseguiria se calar perante tal situação.

"Você não é mais aluno desse Colégio, Hibari, logo, não tem mais nenhuma autoridade nesse território." A voz de Gokudera Hayato soou alta, e Dino virou o rosto para encará-lo. Aparentemente a surra seria dobrada naquele dia. "Pare de estragar o festival. Se você não tem interesse em participar então vá embora, ninguém vai se importar."

"Oh... Alguém _vai_ ser mordido até a morte hoje." Hibari deu um passo à frente. Seus olhos queimavam de ódio.

_Eu preciso tirá-lo daqui ou será tarde demais. _

"Ninguém vai ser mordido aqui." O louro cruzou a sala com passos pesados, e com extrema facilidade segurou o Guardião da Nuvem por um dos pulsos. "Yamamoto, eu deixo em suas mãos o restante."

Dino não esperou para ouvir a resposta do Guardião da Chuva. Ele sabia que teria de tirar Hibari do Café o mais rápido possível, e não havia melhor maneira do que arrastá-lo dali. A surpresa de ter sido puxado provavelmente foi o que impediu o moreno de retaliar imediatamente, mas não demorou para que o Chefe dos Cavallone sentisse na pele a ira de seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem se desvencilhou da mão que segurava seu pulso, acertando o italiano com outro golpe assim que deixaram a sala de aula. O sangue escorreu pela boca de Dino e chegou a pingar no chão, e seus pés acabaram destruindo a decoração do corredor. As garotas que estavam na fila olhavam horrorizadas para os dois rapazes que lutavam conforme se afastavam, e somente quando estavam a uma distância segura de outras pessoas foi que o Chefe dos Cavallone finalmente pôde agir.

"Você vem comigo, Kyouya!"

Um segundo puxão levou o moreno até o quarto e último andar do Colégio Namimori. O destino que o louro tinha em mente era a antiga sala do Comitê Disciplinar, e o Guardião da Nuvem parecia ter entendido aquele pensamento, pois as tentativas de se soltar haviam cessado. Os passos de Dino eram largos e pesados, e durante os poucos segundos que demorou a cruzar o longo corredor, tudo o que ele pensava era em todas as coisas que Hibari merecia ouvir por ter começado aquele show. _Eu sou seu Tutor e é meu dever educá-lo.  
><em>A porta não estava trancada, pois aparentemente não havia mais Comitê Disciplinar depois que o moreno se formou. Não existia outra pessoa tão paranóica quanto ele que achasse que o Colégio necessitava daquele tipo de setor.

"O que você estava pensando, Kyouya?" O Chefe dos Cavallone praticamente empurrou seu amante para dentro da sala, fechando a porta e girando a chave que era junta a maçaneta. "Você poderia ter machucado aquelas pessoas. Qual é o _seu_ problema?"

O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos e segurou seu par de tonfas com um pouco mais de força. O italiano dessa vez teve tempo para retirar seu chicote de dentro do fraque, bloqueando facilmente o ataque do moreno. No Café ele não poderia ter começado uma briga, então durante todo esse tempo ele estava se policiando. Sozinhos, naquela sala, não haveria motivos para pegar leve.

"Eu deveria saber que você não me escutaria." Dino bateu com o chicote no chão quando Hibari afastou-se. "Não vou permitir que estrague o festival nem que para isso eu tenha de amarrá-lo nessa sala."

"Você fala demais, Cavallone." O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz baixa, mas seus olhos estavam sempre fixos na direção de sua presa.

"Talvez por que você simplesmente não fala? Um de nós precisa saber se comunicar ou passaríamos nossos dias no mais puro silêncio."

"Eu não me importaria. Nesse caso eu apenas ouviria o que fosse relevante e não precisaria suportar suas bobagens"

"Minhas bobagens, não?" O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou os olhos. Aquela luta não era mais sobre o festival, ele sabia.

O segundo ataque partiu do italiano. O chicote bateu novamente no chão antes de seguir na direção do moreno, enrolando-se no tonfa esquerdo e retirando-o da mão de Hibari com extrema facilidade. A arma pousou na mão do louro, que a jogou para o outro lado da sala, garantindo que o dono não conseguisse pegá-la sem ter que passar por ele.

"Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como essa luta vai terminar, então nos faça um favor e desista. Tudo o que eu quero é conversar com você, mas se isso é considerado _bobagem_ posso permanecer o resto do dia em silêncio se isso significar que você não vai sair dessa sala."

"Você fala como se pudesse prever o futuro, Cavallone. A luta não é sua enquanto eu estiver de pé."

Com apenas um tonfa nas mãos Hibari tornou-se mais cuidadoso. Dino sabia exatamente como seu amante agiria, ele havia ensinado aqueles movimentos. O Guardião da Nuvem tentaria distraí-lo o suficiente para pegar seu outro tonfa e então tudo recomeçaria. O Chefe dos Cavallone precisaria ser rápido se quisesse colocar um ponto final naquela luta.

"Desculpe, Kyouya, mas você pediu por isso."

O louro segurou o chicote com a mão esquerda e partiu para o ataque. O moreno o acertou com o tonfa, mas sua mão direta segurou o golpe, enquanto a esquerda garantia que o Guardião da Nuvem estivesse imobilizado. O chicote enrolou-se ao redor do corpo de Hibari, tornando seus movimentos impossíveis.

"Não estamos tão corajosos agora." Dino segurou o queixo de seu amante, erguendo-o levemente. O olhar do moreno era de puro desprezo. "Se prometer que vai se comportar eu o liberto."

"Eu não vou prometer nada, Cavallone." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu entre os dentes.

"Eu sei que não." O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que Hibari se recostasse ao que antes era sua mesa. "Mas mesmo que você não me prometa nada, eu não consigo culpá-lo."

As costas da mão do italiano deslizaram pelo rosto de seu amante. O moreno virou a cabeça no mesmo instante, como se estivesse fugindo do toque. Aquela reação irritou Dino, que cerrou os dentes e segurou o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem com seus dedos, forçando-o a encará-lo. Os dois homens se olharam por um breve momento, até Hibari desviar os olhos. _Você está me provocando, Kyouya.  
><em>O italiano deu um passo à frente e capturou os lábios do moreno com um rápido e afoito beijo. Sua língua invadiu a pequena boca do Guardião da Nuvem, impossibilitando-o de reclamar, morder ou simplesmente ter alguma outra reação que não fosse corresponder ao gesto. Os olhos de Hibari se arregalaram brevemente, mas como esperado, lutar com os braços amarrados por um chicote enquanto alguém o beijava com aquela intensidade era definitivamente uma perda de tempo e energia. Os olhos negros se fecharam lentamente e seus lábios começaram a se mover.

O beijo começou lento e mais parecia uma briga interna. O moreno precisou sentar-se na mesa, pois o corpo de Dino o pressionava cada vez mais e não havia para onde ir. A insistência do louro parecia fazer efeito sobre seu amante. Os lábios moveram-se com um pouco mais de pressa e necessidade. A mão do Chefe dos Cavallone segurava com força a nuca de Hibari, a ponto de machucá-la. Sua outra mão ainda mantinha firme o chicote que envolvia o rapaz, e a cada segundo manter-se naquele beijo era torturante. _Eu quero devorá-lo. Aqui, nesta sala, nesta mesa. Agora. _O corpo de Dino afastou as pernas de Hibari e ele colocou-se naquele pequeno e perigoso espaço. Um baixo suspirou escapou pelos lábios do moreno quando ambos os corpos de juntaram, pois era difícil ignorar a ereção do italiano.

Os dois rapazes se olharam. Bochechas coradas, respirações descompassadas e lábios entreabertos. O chicote do Chefe dos Cavallone foi jogado ao chão, deslizando pelo corpo do moreno e permitindo que seus braços se movimentassem. O louro sabia que aquela decisão havia sido ousada, mas ele não conseguia mais se segurar. Se Hibari o atingisse naquele momento com um soco ele teria de lidar com o fato de que as coisas não sairiam como ele queria. Porém, se o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não fizesse nada, Dino o amaria de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis até que ambos perdessem a consciência.  
>A parte triste é que ele sabia que para alguém como o moreno, ambas as opções eram prazerosas.<p>

O que o italiano não esperava fosse que seu amante escolhesse uma terceira opção. As mãos de Hibari moveram-se, mas elas não tiveram a intenção de machucá-lo. O Guardião da Nuvem entrelaçou o pescoço do Chefe dos Cavallone, trazendo-o novamente para o beijo que havia sido interrompido. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco, esfregando-se ao de seu amante e mostrando que o louro não era o único excitado com toda aquela situação.  
>A resposta de Dino foi rápida e automática. Sua mão direita empurrou as poucas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa, como pastas, papéis e um pequeno porta-lápis. Hibari afastou um pouco mais as pernas, sentindo a faixa de seu kimono ser aberta. O tecido deslizou por seus ombros assim como os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, possessivos e autoritários. O moreno podia sentir o humor do louro quando ambos estavam perdidos em toques e carícias, e aparentemente Dino estava bravo.<p>

O kimono escorregou até o chão, deixando o Guardião da Nuvem apenas com a roupa de baixo negra. A sensação de ser a única pessoa seminua naquele local o deixou levemente irritado, mas o ex-Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não teve oportunidade para transmitir sua frustração. Suas costas encostaram-se sobre a mesa quando o italiano o deitou e suas reclamações transformaram-se em suspiros. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se sobre ele, subindo e descendo as mãos por seu peito e abdômen. Quando os lábios substituíram os toques das mãos, o moreno respirou fundo, antecipando as sensações que sentiria. Seu corpo estava sensível e extremamente receptivo, culpa da ausência de certo idiota italiano. Os beijos que Dino depositava em seu corpo eram seguidos por leves mordidas, e em pouco tempo havia pequenas manchas vermelhas por praticamente toda a extensão do corpo de Hibari.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta, Kyouya..." A voz rouca entrou através do ouvido do moreno como um sopro de vida. Seu corpo arrepiou-se e seus lábios proferiram um pedante gemido. "Minhas noites foram terríveis..." a boca do Chefe dos Cavallone encostou-se ao ouvido esquerdo de seu amante, enquanto uma de suas mãos encontrou fácil acesso dentro da rouba de baixo negra. "... e eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu me toquei pensando em você."

O gemido que ecoou pela sala transmitiu exatamente como o Guardião da Nuvem estava se sentindo. A combinação da voz, daquela íntima confissão e a maneira obstinada com que o italiano o masturbava era perigosa para alguém como ele. Seu corpo tremeu e seus lábios gemeram novamente quando o clímax o atingiu.  
>Os próximos segundos passaram como borrões diante de seus olhos entreabertos. Ele sentiu Dino afastar-se um pouco, movendo-se para um dos lados da mesa e abrindo uma das gavetas. As palavras "ainda" e "isto aqui" foram as únicas coisas que ele conseguiu distinguir. As mãos que haviam se afastado estavam de volta, retirando sua arruinada roupa de baixo e deixando-a cair sobre o kimono. Os olhos negros ergueram-se e uma de suas mãos se esticou, tocando o rosto corado do homem que o olhava. Ele era tão belo. Os traços, os olhos claros, os lábios rosados, os cabelos louros. A roupa lhe caia perfeitamente, como se aquela pessoa tivesse nascido para aquele tipo de vestes. <em>Ele é meu. O cabelo, o olhar, os beijos, o corpo... tudo. Este homem me pertence.<em>

Hibari sentou-se na mesa. Sua respiração estava alta, e ele tinha plena consciência que estava completamente nu e sobre sua antiga mesa. Porém, nada disso parecia importar naquele momento. A figura do Chefe dos Cavallone entre suas pernas começava a excitá-lo novamente, e seus dedos tocavam aquelas roupas com fome e curiosidade, até descerem lentamente até os botões da calça. O louro gemeu baixo ao sentir a ponta dos dedos do Guardião da Nuvem em seu membro, mas aquilo parecia divertir seu amante, pois ele não parecia estar disposto a parar. Os botões foram abertos e o moreno inclinou-se um pouco mais, o suficiente para encostar os lábios em um dos ouvidos do italiano.

"Mantenha as roupas."

Dino sorriu e virou o rosto, beijando Hibari. O moreno deitou novamente na mesa, tremendo ao sentir a língua do italiano descer por seu abdômen até sua ereção. Seu membro estava sensível por causa do orgasmo, e ele parecia sentir em dobro os estímulos que a língua do louro lhe oferecia. Suas pernas foram afastadas e naquele momento ele entendeu as palavras desconexas que Dino havia proferido minutos atrás. _Eu deveria ter limpado as gavetas_, o moreno pensou antes de gemer novamente, desta vez devido à outro tipo de estímulo. A temperatura fria do lubrificante, a língua quente e escorregadia do Chefe dos Cavallone em seu membro e aquela estranha e incomoda sensação em sua entrada confundiam os sentidos e sensações do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele queria gemer e reclamar, suspirar e calar-se. Uma excitante e agradável contradição.

"Desculpe, Kyouya, mas eu não consigo mais esperar."

O louro tinha a voz ofegante e rouca. Hibari mentiria se dissesse que não gostaria de continuar o que estavam fazendo. Seu corpo havia se acostumado aos dedos do louro, penetrando-o e preparando-o. Além disso, Dino era extremamente habilidoso quando o assunto era estimulá-lo com seus lábios e língua, mesmo que o moreno nunca fosse assumir tal coisa em voz alta. Todas as vezes que Dino o beijava, não importasse o lugar, o Guardião da Nuvem esquecia completamente do mundo exterior.

A dor que Hibari sentiu ao ser penetrado o fez provar sangue em sua boca ao morder seus próprios lábios. _Não. Não é somente o meu sangue. Eu consigo sentir o gosto do sangue de Dino_. O moreno inclinou a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto na segunda investida. _Eu o machuquei e seus beijos tinham gosto de sangue. Sangue e saudade_. A terceira estocada veio seguida pela quarta e então a quinta. A linha de pensamento do Guardião da Nuvem parou de funcionar e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era gemer todas as vezes que o louro movia-se dentro dele.

O Chefe dos Cavallone segurava seu amante pela cintura, penetrando-o com força e em um ritmo quase doloroso. O fraque havia sido aberto, assim como sua camisa branca. Sua calça estava na altura de seus pés, mas o que o italiano conseguia ver era o corpo corado e excitado do rapaz deitado sobre a mesa. E tudo o que seus ouvidos escutavam eram os gemidos de Hibari enquanto ele era devorado. Uma rouca e erótica voz que transmitia sons que somente ele tinha o privilégio de ouvir.

A saudade, as horas caminhando de um lado para o outro do quarto, as noites solitárias... as duas últimas semanas desapareceram naquela pequena sala e o louro só enxergava o momento. Era difícil pensar em outra coisa quando seus olhos lhe mostravam a apetitosa e convidativa visão de Hibari Kyouya masturbando-se enquanto era penetrado. Os dedos finos e delgados ao redor de seu próprio membro, movendo-se em uma velocidade absurda, procurando alivio e satisfação. Os movimentos de Dino tornaram-se mais rápidos, incentivados pela ousadia de seu amante. Sua própria voz tornou-se audível, rouca e transbordando prazer. O corpo do Guardião da Nuvem denunciava o orgasmo que estava para acontecer, contraindo-se ao redor do membro do italiano. O louro podia contar nos dedos os raros momentos que ele e o moreno chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, e aquele dia entraria na lista. Ele não soube dizer quem gemeu primeiro, mas assim que o orgasmo de Hibari aconteceu, o seu próprio preencheu-o por completo.

O Guardião da Nuvem não entendeu o que aconteceu nos minutos seguintes. Sua mente tornou-se negra e sua consciência esvaiu-se, retornando pouco a pouco com o incentivo de uma baixa e doce voz. Os olhos negros se abriram devagar e preguiçosos, encarando um par de olhos cor de mel que o olhavam com preocupação. _Ele sempre tem o mesmo olhar quando isso acontece. Como se um dia eu não fosse acordar_. O Chefe dos Cavallone ajudou o moreno a se sentar, mas segurando em suas mãos por garantia. Hibari franziu a testa, imaginando que havia permanecido desacordado por muito mais tempo do que gostaria. O italiano estava usando a calça de suas vestimentas e ele parecia estranhamente _limpo_.

"Desculpe, você deve estar com as costas machucadas." A gentileza e preocupação na voz do louro eram quase palpáveis. Mas aquele tipo de reação irritou o moreno. "Consegue se levantar?"

"Não me trate como um inválido".

O Guardião da Nuvem empurrou o peito de Dino, descendo da mesa e dando um passo à frente. Entretanto, como era de se esperar, seus joelhos falharam e ele teria caído ao chão se o Chefe dos Cavallone não o tivesse segurado.

"Sugiro que deixe de ser uma criança orgulhosa e permita que eu o ajude. Você não está em condições de andar, Kyouya." Havia uma pintada de desapontado na voz do italiano. Não. Havia mais do que simples desapontado. Ele parecia frustrado.

O moreno voltou a sentar-se sobre a mesa, encarando seu próprio corpo nu. Seu kimono havia sido dobrado e estava ao seu lado, mas ele não encontrava forças para se vestir. O louro parecia ocupado demais em desdobrar a camisa que vestiria e o clima parecia ter mudado drasticamente, como se até poucos minutos eles não estivessem ocupados demais nos braços um do outro.

"Por que você não avisou que estava na _minha_ cidade?" A mente de Hibari tornava-se cada vez mais clara e isso significava discutir assuntos pendentes.

A resposta do Chefe dos Cavallone foi um significativo silêncio. O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos. Ele não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta, Dino." A mão do moreno segurou o pulso de seu amante, fazendo com que o italiano não tivesse alternativa além de parar o que fazia para encará-lo.

"O que você quer que eu responda? O que você _quer_ ouvir? Que eu fui orgulhoso e não avisei porque fiquei irritado por não receber notícias suas? Ou que senti tanta sua falta que estava disposto a ignorar o fato de que sou negligenciado praticamente durante todo o tempo que estamos juntos?"

As palavras do louro saíram rápidas e sem um segundo pensamento. O rosto de Dino tornou-se quente, e ele arrependeu-se automaticamente de ter deixado seu lado emocional tomar o melhor partido da situação. Quando o assunto era Hibari, ele dificilmente conseguia ser racional. _Ele rouba o meu melhor e me faz agir como um adolescente. _

"O que foi isso? Por acaso você é uma garota?" O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha expressão.

"Não, só alguém que está cansado de ser deixado de lado. Você pode me chamar do que quiser, mas não pretendo avisar de minhas idas e vindas a partir de hoje. Se você quiser me ver sabe o Hotel em que fico hospedado." O italiano recolocou a camisa branca de qualquer jeito. Seus dedos erraram várias vezes os botões até que ele desistiu e decidiu ir embora. Seu corpo virou-se, mas um de seus pulsos foi segurado pelo moreno. "Desculpe, eu fui grosseiro." O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu de costas. Um longo suspiro o deixou um pouco mais calmo. Não era de seu feitio discutir dessa maneira com Hibari.

"Eu não gosto de telefones." O Guardião da Nuvem falou normalmente, como se não tivesse ouvido metade das coisas que Dino dissera. "Eu acho inconveniente ter um aparelho que torna possível as pessoas te encontrarem a qualquer hora. Além disso..." A voz do moreno tornou-se mais baixa e seus dedos apertaram com um pouco mais de intensidade o pulso de seu amante. "Quando não nos falamos você volta com mais frequência."

Dino virou-se devagar, encarando dois grandes e belos olhos negros. O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha nenhuma expressão embaraçosa e parecia que todas aquelas palavras haviam sido ditas sem esforço. O sempre calado e taciturno Hibari Kyouya sabia o momento certo para ser sincero.

"Eu não menti quando disse que senti sua falta. Você não pode imaginar a saudade que sinto quando estou na Itália. Eu preciso falar com você, ouvir sua voz, ouvir suas reclamações. Mas eu também sei o quanto você odeia ser cobrado e sentir-se pressionado." O Chefe dos Cavallone parou em frente ao moreno. "Meu amor por você provavelmente vai sufocá-lo um dia, e eu não acharei estranho se você se cansar de mim. Porém, eu não sei amá-lo de outra forma. Nós estamos juntos há quase três anos e meus sentimentos por você só aumentaram nesse tempo, e isso inclui meu ciúmes e minhas cobranças."

_Meu amor por você provavelmente vai sufocá-lo um dia_. Hibari não gostou de ouvir essa parte. Algo nas palavras e principalmente na maneira como foram ditas o deixaram irritado. Ás vezes o italiano começava com suas teorias sobre "O dia que você vai me deixar, Kyouya...", e em todos esses momentos Hibari sentia vontade de mordê-lo até a morte.

"Eu vou dizer isso somente dessa vez e se esse assunto retornar eu juro que _vou_ te dar uma surra." O Guardião da Nuvem esticou a mão, puxando o louro pela gola da camisa, fazendo com que os rostos estivessem próximos. "Pare de dizer coisas sobre o futuro e em como eu vou deixá-lo. Se você está insatisfeito com a situação, seja claro, mas não coloque a responsabilidade nas minhas costas. Seu jeito infantil e sua atitude exagerada me cansaram desde o primeiro dia que nos encontramos, mas eu estou aqui, não estou? Então sugiro que esse assunto não seja mais mencionado."

Dino sorriu com o comentário, mas algo em seus olhos demonstrava que ele ainda continuava com os mesmos pensamentos. Hibari conhecia seu amante o suficiente para saber que quando aquele italiano teimoso colocava algo na cabeça, era muito difícil fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

"Eu não vim ao estúpido festival por causa dos herbívoros." O Guardião da Nuvem puxou lentamente o Chefe dos Cavallone pela camisa, colocando-o novamente entre suas pernas. "Eu vim porque Kusakabe disse que você estava em Namimori. Eu vim porque você veio sem _me_ avisar.

"Então você veio estragar o festival por que eu não avisei que estaria na cidade? Kyouya, isso é injusto." O louro juntou as sobrancelhas sem entender direito o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer.

"Você é um completo idiota." O moreno revirou os olhos momentaneamente. Seus dedos recomeçaram a abrir a camisa de Dino, até deixá-la deslizar pelos ombros levemente morenos. O italiano tinha a pele branca, mas seu bronzeado sempre surpreendia Hibari. "Eu estou dizendo que vim a essa droga de festival saber por que você não veio até mim primeiro, e quando lhe encontro, vejo que está muito ocupado compartilhando gracejos com as garotas."

O olhar sério e duvidoso de Dino transformou-se em um largo sorriso. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado e suas mãos retiraram sua própria calça, entendendo muito bem o que as palavras e os gestos de seu amante significavam.

"Você quase me fez acreditar que está com ciúmes, Kyouya." Os lábios do italiano desceram pelo pescoço úmido do Guardião da Nuvem, sugando a pele e deixando marcas vermelhas.

"Não diga bobagens." O moreno fechou os olhos, mordendo levemente os lábios quando o Chefe dos Cavallone afastou um pouco mais suas pernas, fazendo com que os dois membros se tocassem. "O sofá..."

"Perdão?" O italiano ergueu os olhos cor de mel.

"Vamos para o sofá. Minhas costas doem."

"Então nós vamos faz-"

O comentário desnecessário do louro foi abafado por um beijo por parte de Hibari. Seus lábios se encontraram, assim como seus corpos e coração.  
>Após duas semanas, eles estavam juntos novamente.<p>

**x**

**Epílogo**

Dino franziu a testa enquanto virava a folha. Seus olhos estavam cansados, e mesmo utilizando seus óculos para leitura, ele tinha a impressão de que estava lendo as mesmas palavras há horas. Bem, ele _estava_ lendo as mesmas palavras há horas.  
>O relatório entregue por Romário continha exatas 350 páginas, excetuando-se capa, contracapa e a última e solitária página em branco. A investigação sobre o tráfico de drogas em uma área de domínio dos Cavallone estava ali, diante de seus olhos, mas tudo o que o italiano conseguia fazer era bocejar. <em>Nada aqui aponta um culpado, ou uma testemunha, ou uma quadrilha, ou... qualquer coisa. É como se eu estivesse lendo sobre as ruas e praças de minha própria cidade!<em>

A indignação do louro não era descabida. Seu fiel braço direito já havia avisado de antemão sobre o conteúdo do relatório, mas Dino aceitou a tarefa porque não tinha nada melhor para passar seu tempo, além de poder adiantar seu trabalho. A tarde estava no fim, então o Sol pintava as paredes com um belo tom de alaranjado. A porta de vidro que dava para a varanda do Hotel estava aberta, e a brisa da tarde balançava as cortinas e deixava o cômodo fresco. Há três dias em Namimori, o Chefe dos Cavallone aproveitava seus últimos momentos na cidade japonesa antes de retornar ao Ocidente. A volta estava marcada para dali dois dias, e ele sabia que por mais que não quisesse retornar, aquela parte de sua vida estava fora de suas mãos.

O motivo principal, ou melhor, o único motivo que o prendia com tanto afinco àquele lugar não havia dado sinal de vida desde à tarde do festival há dois dias. Após as horas de suor, beijos e gemidos, os dois amantes adormeceram no pequeno sofá da sala do ex-Comitê Disciplinar. O italiano acordou ao anoitecer, seu celular tocava e Romário indagava aonde seu Chefe poderia estar. A sala estava vazia e não havia sinal do Guardião da Nuvem.  
>Hibari o deixara novamente sozinho. E sem ter com o que ocupar seu tempo além de pensar no egoísta moreno, Dino focava sua atenção em seu trabalho.<p>

A tarde ensolarada deu lugar ao anoitecer estrelado e levemente fresco. O outono estava oficialmente no auge, então as noites sempre eram um pouco mais frias. O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou o relatório e pousou os óculos na mesa, espreguiçando-se e afastando-se da mesa que utilizava como escritório. Dez passos o levaram até sua cama, e como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas, o italiano jogou-se na cama, afundando o rosto no macio edredom. A peça de cama cheirava a amaciante de roupas, e isso o deixou levemente triste. O louro adorava quando suas roupas e tudo ao seu redor tinha o cheiro de seu amante.

A queda de Dino na cama coincidiu com três batidas na porta. A voz do braço direito dos Cavallone chegou até os ouvidos do italiano, que apenas respondeu que "estava fazendo uma pausa". Não houve comentário por parte de Romário, e o louro suspirou cansado quando a porta se fechou novamente. Os olhos cor de mel se abriram e o Chefe dos Cavallone passou a palma da mão pela cama, sentindo-se extremamente solitário. _Romário não vai me deixar ir ao Templo por causa do trabalho, e eu não sei se Kyouya quer me ver_. Os pensamentos tristes e deprimentes de Dino pararam momentaneamente, já que algo em um dos bolsos detrás da calça vibrou. O italiano pegou o celular e o atendeu imediatamente como era seu hábito.

"Pronto."² A voz do louro saiu abafada por causa do edredom.

"..."

"Pronto?"

"Então é assim que você atende ao telefone, Cavallone? Talvez tenha sido uma boa ideia eu nunca ter ligado."

O italiano virou-se e sentou-se na cama no mesmo instante. Seus olhos se arregalaram e apesar do telefone estar em seu ouvido, a ligação em si não era mais importante.

"Você finalmente me ligou, Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um largo e pomposo sorriso. Era pura felicidade.

"Esta será a primeira e a última vez. Não vejo necessidade de utilizar um telefone."

"Honestamente, eu não sou muito fã de telefones, mas às vezes eles são necessários." Dino levantou-se da cama e começou a caminhar com passos lentos na direção da parte do quarto que utilizava como escritório. "Como falarei com você quando eu estiver na Itália?"

"Você acha que eu sentirei prazer em falar com você todos os dias? Que absurdo."

"Você não está sendo sincero, Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e abaixou o telefone. Sua mão esquerda estendeu-se, tocando o rosto do rapaz que estava parado ao lado de sua mesa com o celular em um dos ouvidos. "Eu gostei do que fez com seu cabelo."

Hibari estava vestindo um conjunto social negro que combinava muito bem com a camisa púrpura e seu novo corte de cabelo. A franja havia diminuído e os fios que chegavam até a altura de suas orelhas foram repicados levemente. Com isso, os grandes e escuros olhos do Guardião da Nuvem ficavam bem visíveis, assim como suas poucas e raras expressões. O italiano amou.

"Agora eu posso ver seu rosto." O louro tocou os cabelos negros, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A sensação era ótima.

"Você parece estar sossegado demais para alguém que está cheio de trabalho." O moreno desligou o telefone e o colocou em um dos bolsos da calça. O toque de Dino em seu cabelo não o perturbava.

"Err... eu já estou terminando..." O Chefe dos Cavallone forçou um sorriso.

"Então volte ao trabalho." Hibari retirou a mão que afagava sua cabeça e passou pelo italiano indo se sentar na larga e macia cama de casal da suíte. Seus dedos desamarraram o nó da gravata e ele cruzou as pernas. "Eu estarei esperando _aqui_".

O louro ficou levemente surpreso com aquele estranho convite, mas nada disse. Toda vez que ele perguntava demais as coisas se complicavam.

"Certas coisas não podem ser feitas por telefone, Dino." O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a gravata cair sobre o tapete que forrava todo o quarto.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e olhou do enorme relatório sobre a mesa para a figura de seu amante sentado sobre a cama e então a decisão saiu naturalmente. Seu trabalho ficaria atrasado e as horas de voo até a Itália seriam maçantes e enfadonhas, mas tudo valeria a pena, ainda mais quando em seu intimo Dino sabia que era o motivo para aquele corte de cabelo.  
>Ele nunca se cansaria de ser surpreendido por Hibari.<p>

¹ Bem-vindos.

² Alo.

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora.<strong>

Feliz Halloween~

Especial D18 entregue. E não, o título não foi um acidente. Eu me inspirei em Kuroshitsuji para nomear essa história, porque me lembrei da rouba do Sebastian enquanto escrevia. Uma pena eu não ter encontrado uma imagem do Dino de mordomo para a capa ;_;

Enfim, essa fanfic é paralela à _**Namimori Café**_, porque eu adoro escrever coisas paralelas com esses dois casais. Não sei, acho que quando escrevo com os quatro personagens as coisas ficam melhores. Sem muitos secretos para a oneshot, além do tamanho.

Bem, meu hiatus terminou. Semana que vem eu começo a postar a longfic do Primo Cavallone e do Alaudi. Minhas postagens serão semanais como de costume. O fim do ano está ai (meo, o ano passou e eu nem vi -.-), e isso significa especiais. Dessa vez eu tenho algumas novidades preparadas para o final de ano. Além dos especiais de Natal, escreverei uma fanfic D18 especial para o D18-day que é todo ano dia 18/12. Adoro esse "feriado" criado pelo fandom. Sobre o Natal, eu escreverei sobre 8059 e D18, como de costume, e ShIzaya. Se o tempo permitir eu queria também escrever algo de Gintama, mas quanto a isso eu não tenho certeza.

Aos meus fieis e adoráveis leitores: eu senti falta de vocês durante esse tempo e desculpe a demora para voltar a escrever. Usarei as próximas férias para colocar minhas histórias em dia, e aviso que já tenho uma looooongfic 8059/D18 a caminho e será algo paralelo e mais sério do que qualquer outra história que eu já tenha escrito. Ainda não tenho detalhes, mas ela ficará provavelmente para o começo de 2012 xD

Enfim, falei demais, chega!  
>Espero que tenham gostado e até semana que vem x3<p> 


End file.
